


Браконьеры поневоле

by alba_longa, fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2018 [9]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Во время миссии Шоу и Рут потерялись в лесу





	Браконьеры поневоле

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unwilling Adventurer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077428) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



— Признай уже.

— Признать что? — Рут глянула на Шоу через плечо.

— Что мы потерялись.

— Мы не потерялись.

— Мы потерялись и ходим кругами уже целый час.

— Нет, не потерялись, — ответила Рут, неуверенно оглядывая окружавшие их деревья.

— Да, — с еще большим нажимом возразила Шоу, остановившись у высокого бука, — мы потерялись. — Она указала на ствол дерева.

— Что это? — спросила Рут, вглядываясь. В сумерках было плохо видно, но на коре, похоже, была какая-то отметина.

— Сделала зарубку на прошлом круге, — самодовольно сказала Шоу.

Рут закатила глаза и продолжила идти, но уже не так уверенно. Хм, кажется, это бревно выглядит слегка знакомым. Она остановилась.

— Ладно, хорошо. Мы потерялись. Что ты делаешь? — последняя фраза относилась к тому, что Шоу сбросила рюкзак на землю.

— А на что это похоже? — раздраженно проворчала Шоу. — Темно. Я замерзла, хочу есть и дальше не пойду.

В подтверждение своих слов она села, скрестив руки на груди.

— Если бы я знала, что ты будешь столько ныть, — припечатала ее Рут, — я бы взяла с собой Здоровяка.

— Ага, и вы все равно бы потерялись.

Рут не стала ничего отвечать.

— У тебя всегда такое плохое чувство направления? — продолжила Шоу. — Или просто Машина не может тебя видеть?

Сердито посмотрев на нее, Рут села как можно дальше. 

— Я бы не сказала, что у тебя с ним лучше, — пробормотала она.

— Подробное описание миссии не у меня, — парировала Шоу.

Рут закатила глаза. Шоу ворчала по поводу темноты еще до того, как они покинули библиотеку. Но, по правде сказать, Рут и сама знала только то, что им надо добраться до избушки, которую они никак не могли обнаружить.

Рут молча наблюдала, как Шоу принялась собирать хворост. Она не стала предлагать помощь, потому что сомневалась, что Шоу ее примет. Как только та умудрилась разжечь огонь, небеса над ними решили разверзнуться и начался холодный, безжалостный дождь.

Шоу тихо выругалась сквозь зубы, когда костерок погас. Рут расхохоталась и была встречена испепеляющим взглядом.

— Помоги с проклятой палаткой, — рявкнула Шоу. Рут подчинилась, но не из-за ее тона, а потому что успела промокнуть до нитки и начала дрожать.

Они справились довольно быстро, впервые за весь вечер прекратив переругиваться в процессе достижения общей цели, пусть слова и звучали раздраженно. Они обе уже заметно продрогли и, забравшись в палатку, слушали, как дождь барабанит по ее крыше. К счастью, смена одежды была с собой, и они быстро переоделись, отвернувшись друг от друга. Правда, Рут уличила момент и глянула через плечо, когда бы уверена, что Шоу не смотрит, и мельком увидела гладкую кожу, испещрённую шрамами, каждый из которых, Рут была уверена, имел свою историю.

— Доставай спальные мешки, — велела Шоу, стуча зубами.

— Мешки? — удивилась Рут.

Шоу громко стиснула зубы.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты взяла два.

— Извини, — сказала Рут, зная, что в ее голосе нет ни нотки извинения, — только один. Но мы обе влезем.

— Да ни в жизнь.

— Да ладно, холодно же. Согреем друг друга.

Шоу сердито зыркнула, но все же сдалась, потому что теплее не становилось.

— Ладно, — сурово произнесла она, нехотя придвинулась к Рут и забралась в спальник рядом с ней.

— Это твоя пушка или ты просто рада меня видеть? — игриво сказала Рут.

— Только не начинай, — раздраженно ответила Шоу, устраиваясь поудобнее. — И даже не думай пытаться меня обнять.

Ухмыльнувшись, Рут развернулась к ней спиной. Перестав чувствовать, что смертельно замерзла, она быстро заснула. Но очень скоро ее разбудил грубый тычок в ребра и шепот прямо в ухо:

— Рут, ты не спишь?

— Уже нет, — сердито пробормотала она. Дождь кончился, но снаружи все еще было темно.

— Ты слышишь? — спросила Шоу.

— Нет, — буркнула Рут, слушая ее только наполовину. Шоу снова ткнула ее в бок. — Эй. Не могла бы ты прекратить.

— Шшш, — огрызнулась та. — Прислушайся.

Рут закатила глаза, но внимательно прислушалась. Сначала ничего не было слышно, но затем прозвучал низкий плачущий звук.

— Наверное, просто ветер, — отсутствующе сказала Рут, закрывая глаза.

— Точно не ветер.

— А может, и медведь, — легкомысленно предположила Рут.

— Медведь? — Шоу напряглась. Затем она выбралась из спального мешка, оттолкнув Рут, и вылезла из палатки с пистолетом в руке.

— О боже, — пробормотала Рут, натягивая обувь и следуя за Шоу. 

Та стояла на краю полянки и внимательно вглядывалась в лес.

— Ты же в курсе, что я пошутила насчет медведя, да? — спросила она, становясь рядом. Но Шоу знаком приказала ей молчать, и в то же мгновение они обе услышали слева треск ломающейся ветки.

Только Рут мысленно сделала себе заметку на будущее не шутить про медведей-людоедов, как Шоу двинулась вперед с поднятым пистолетом. Она аккуратно прицелилась — Рут задумалась, как та вообще сейчас что-то видит, — и выстрелила. Что-то упало на землю. Шоу с поднятым пистолетом двинулась туда, не включая фонарик. Рут отправилась следом, и ее глаза расшились, когда она увидела, что подстрелила Шоу.

— Это не медведь, — сказала она, уставившись на убитого олененка. По крайней мере, она любит оленину, подумала Рут. Ну, если, конечно, им снова удастся разжечь огонь.

Шоу опустила пушку и смущенно посмотрела на Рут:

— Давай не будем говорить Ризу и Финчу, что я подстрелила Бемби.


End file.
